Atrapado y sin salida
by RaichDixon66
Summary: Miles es atrapado por el Dr Trager, el destino que le aguarda no es nada favorable como tendria que haber sido en realidad.


**He decidido escribir sobre fanfic sobre el videojuego de Outlast, ya que en español escasean, y creo que hay mucha trama que explotar, tengo ideas macabras en mi cabeza con las que quiero deleitaros o al menos intertarlo.**

_**Outlast no me pertenece, y sus personajes tampoco, tan solo escribo estos fics para entrener al público, gracias por leerme.**_

_**Estamos en la parte que Trager captura a Miles, para mí poco creible su liberación de aquella silla de ruedas en la que estaba atado. Por desgracia para el periodista tengo otro destino para él.**_

Miles se encontraba atado de pies y manos sobre una andrajosa y oxidada silla de ruedas. Habia forzejeado para liberarse, pero eso solo le causó más cansancio del normal, sentia que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro. Aquel Dr psicópata le habia atado y dejado en aquella sala fria y tenebrosa donde las paredes y suelo estaban cubiertas de sangre, había instrumental de tortura por donde miraba, tenazas, cuchillos de gran tamaño, tijeras para cortar tendones, etc...

Su corazón comenzó a bombear agitadamente cuando olló los pasos del Dr Trager acercándose mientras canturreaba una canción odiosa. Abrió la puerta de golpe con un agitado y alegre saludo.

-Ya estoy contigo,perdona si te hice esperar...he traido unas cosas que me ayudaran en lo que quiero conseguir. Estoy preocupado por tí niño, se que ultimamente has estado hablando con el padre Martin, ese cura solo te llenará la cabeza de mierda...-le decia a Miles mientras examinaba sus temblorosas manos atadas que sobresalian un poco.-Pero sabes que? Que ocurre cuando todo el dinero desaparece? La gente se aferra a su fe con Dios, pero para eso estoy yo aquí para hacerte creer niño que el dinero se acabó y no hay nada en que agarrarse.- Y dicho esto el Dr se acercaba a Miles con unas tijeras de tamaño perturbador, eran tijeras cortahuesos, y sin miramientos amputó ambos dedos de cada mano del hombre que comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que solo se oía sus gritos en todo el Asilum.

Miles comenzó a desmayarse pero Trager le propinó una fuerte bofetada que le hizo regresar y estar inconsciente.

A partir de ahí el Dr decia incoherencias y juegos de palabras que Miles no escuchaba, estaba al borde del desmayo, olló como Trager se alejó de la sala cerrando la puerta sin dejar de hablar para el mismo, dejando al chico solo y desangrandose.

Sus lagrimas se mezclaban con su saliva y sangre, no tenia fuerzas para luchar y supuso que este era el fin. Su imprudencia de haberse colado en el manicomio para filmar ,fue la estupidez mayor que habia hecho en su vida, la rabia lo invadia y el dolor era insoportable, comenzó a llorar como si la vida le fuera en ello, estaba tan asustado que no podía controlar las emociones que sentia, y en este caso eran de puro terror.

No sabe si fue el agotamiento o el dolor, pero Miler se desmayó en la silla, despertó encontrandose en la misma posición y con su propio vómito encima, la sangre que habia perdido era alarmante, se sentia muy mareado.

La puerta volvió abrirse entrando Trager con una mesita portatil en la que transportaba varios botes y herramientas quirúrgicas, Miles al verlo intensifico el llanto cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Vamos a detener la sangre, sino creo que no vas a durar mucho, fijaté en toda la sangre que has perdido...-comentaba el Dr Trager sentándose en frente de él mientras desenredaba un vendaje muy largo.

Mientras Trager le bañó las manos con alcohol y le colocaba las vendas para taponar el corte, silvaba como si estuviera en una cotidiana tarea normal . Miles levantó la cara para mirar al Doctor, quien le observaba a traves de su solo ojo verde detrás de aquellas gafas rotas y modificadas que él mismo se hizo.

-Porfavor...no me mates...no me amputes nada...porfavor...-dijo derrumbandose en un sonoro llanto como si de un niño asustadizo se sostuvo su cabeza mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Shhh...tranquilo niño, estas agotado verdad? -le preguntaba Trager mientras el asentia con la cabeza pacificamente y casi ridiculo.- Has pasado por mucho, te has topado con esas bestias, y luego para tu desgracia y para mi dia de suerte topaste conmigo, vas a descansar un poco, lo necesitas.-

-No señor! no me haga mas daño, le juro que haré lo que me diga!-gritaba Miler mientras el Dr se le acercó y le desató levantandoló para colocarlo en su homrbo, a pesar de ser un hombre delgado, Trager tenia muchisima fuerza fisica, lo que le hacia aún más peligroso.

Transportando al chico como un muñeco de trapo lo colocó en una camilla para despues atarlo de pies y manos, en aquella sala todo era perturbador, habia mas de cinco pacientes, todos ellos tenian la cara destrozada o miemnbros amputados, algunos de ellos suplicaban la muerte, otros en cambio permanecian en constante silencio.

-Ahora vas a ser un buen chico, y vas s dormir. Mañana nos espera un gran dia. Descansa.-le dijo Trager alejandose de la sala .


End file.
